a cake
by Park hana
Summary: wookie berharap leeteuk datang saat perlombaan.. karena wookie mendedikasikan kue yg ia buat untuk teuki..


A Cake

Cast :: Leeteuk, Ryeowook

Genre :: brothership ~always~hehehe

Rate:: T

Maaf kan aku Wookie

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wookie tersenyum senang melihat cake buatannya, dia memang hobi memasak dan membuat kue atau cake. Di umur nya yang masih muda Wookie memiliki kemampuan itu. "kalau seperti ini mungkin aku akan memenangkan festival makanan di sekolah" gumam nya sendiri. Ne, Wookie sedang sendiri di rumah, sedangkan hyung nya sibuk bekerja dari pagi hingga malam. Saat Wookie tertidur, hyung nya sudah pulang dan saat Wookie bangun hyung nya sudah berangkat kerja dan hanya meninggalkan sarapan pagi untuk nya. Tetapi Wookie tidak mengeluh, dia bukan anak yang egois yang menginginkan hyung nya selalu berada disisi nya. Dia cukup dewasa dan mengerti kalau hyung nya bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan nya.

Hanya saja ia khawatir akan kesehatan hyung nya. Entah dia sempat makan atau tidak. Wookie bertekad selalu bangun pagi agar bisa menyiapkan sarapan dan bertemu dengan hyung nya. Itu cara untuk membalas kerja keras Leeeteuk untuk nya.

Wookie suda selesai menata cake buatannya,namja itu melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Wookie sengaja menunggu hyung nya untuk mencicipi kue nya.

1jam berlalu tetapi Leeteuk belum pulang. Wookie menggenggam handphone nya erat berharap Leeteuk menghubunginya untuk memberitahu dia lembur atau tidak.

Brak!

Wookie terkejut dan bangkit dari sofa ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting. Wookie segera berlari ke ruang depan. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika melihat Leeteuk di gendong oleh asissten Leeteuk "Kang in hyung! kenapa dengan Teukie hyung?"

Kang in tida menjawab pertanyaan Wookie dan mengisyaratkannya untuk membuka pintu kamar Leeteuk. Setelah menaruh Leeteuk di kasur, Kang in menatap Wookie dengan wajah khawatir sekaligus kesal.

"dia pingsan di depan gudang kantor"

"hah?" Wookie menganga lebar "bagaimana bisa?"

"kami tadi pergi ke gudang kantor cabang untuk memeriksa barang yang akan di ekspor, Teuki hyung ku tinggal sebentar bersama dengan pegawai yang lain. dan saat aku kembali dia sudah tergeletak"

Wookie menatap Leeteuk cemas "lalu apa kata dokter"

"dia kelelahan dan isi perutnya kosong, sebelum minum obat dia harus makan lebih dahulu. Aku tahu kau bisa merawat hyung mu Wookie. Besok aku akan mengerjakan tugasnya dan mengatakan kepada direktur Choi bahwa Leeteuk sakit"

Wookie mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu Kang in pamit untuk pulang kerumahnya. Wookie berjalan ke ruang makan yang merangkap dapur itu, dia menatap nanar cake yang sudah dibuatnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, hyung nya sedang sakit dan tidak mungkin memakan cake. Wookie menaruh cake itu di kulkas dan berniat membawa nya ke sekolah besok. dia kembali ke kamar Leeteuk mengganti kompres dan menunggu hyung nya.

Leeteuk mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kepala masih terasa pusing karena sempat terbentur kotak dus sewaktu pingsan di gudang. Leeteuk mengambil kompresan yang ada di dahinya dan perlahan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia tahu Wookie pasti berada di sana

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut ke arah Wookie "pagi Wookie chagi"

Wookie menghentikan tangan nya yang mengaduk bubur. Ia segera membalikan badannya "hyung! kenapa hyung keluar kamar!" Wookie membantu hyung nya berjalan ke arah meja "sebentar hyung, kusiapkan sarapan untuk mu"

Wookie menaruh bubur dan segelas airputih serta beberapa obat yang harus diminum Leeteuk."gumawo Wookie" ucap Leeetuk. Wookie hanya memandangi hyung nya makan, "kau tidak sekolah Wookie?"

"eh?" Wookie menggeleng pelan "aku mau merawat hyung, hari ini hyung harus istirahat"

Leeteuk mengaduk-ngaduk buburnya dan sesekali memakannya "kau sekolah saja, hari ini hyung mau ke kantor"

"MWOYA!" teriak Wookie histeris "hyung semalam pingsan,dan sekarang masih sakit. Hyung mau bekerja? Jangan gila hyung"

"Wookie,hyung memang harus bekerja. Hyung sudah janji dengan direktur Choi untuk menemuinya. Hyung bukan orang yang ingkar janji"

"aku tahu.. tapi hyung kan sakit"

"aku tidak apa-apa cahgiya.. bubur mu membuat ku sembuh dengan cepat.. " Leeteuk tersenyum "baiklah hyung harus menemui direktur Choi'

Wookie menghela nafas "direktur Choi lagi, Direktur Choi lagi"

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan dongseang nya. Sebelum beranjak dari meja makan, mata Leeteuk menatap sebuah cake cantik yang ada di sudut dekat kulkas "kue buatan mu Wookie"

"eh?" Wookie menoleh kearah cake yang baru saja di keluarkannya dari kulkas. Karena berniat tidak masuk, Wookie menyuruh teman nya Sungmin untuk mengambil cake di rumah nya. "iya hyung, tadinya aku membuatkannya untuk kita makan berdua, eh hyung sakit ya sudah. Daripada di buang lebih baik aku berikan kepada Sungmin untuk di bawa kesekolah"

Leeteuk berdiri dan menghampiri Wookie kemudian memeluk nya erat "miahne Wookie, gara-gara aku kerja mu jadi sia-sia.. maaf kan aku. Aku memang bukan hyung yang baik buat mu.. "

Wookie membalas pelukan Leeteuk "tidak apa-apa hyung.. hyung itu hyung terbaik yang pernah ada..dan satu lagi hyung"

Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Wookie "apa?"

"selama ini aku tidak pernah meminta apapun, tapi kali ini aku ingin hyung tetap sehat. Aku khawatir ketika hyung pingsan, aku sangat takut. Jadi ku mohon jaga kesehatan mu hyung, makan yang teratur"

Leeteuk mengangguk "aku mengerti.. nah sekarang berangkat kesekolah bawa kue itu untuk teman mu"

"sebaiknya ku berikan kue ini untuk direktur Choi saja ya"

"kau tidak berniat meracuni nya kan?"

Wookie tertawa aneh "heheehehhe" leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor

0o0o0o0o0

"ini enak Wookie!" Kyuhyun melahap kue buatan Wookie untuk yang ke 5 kali nya. "sering-sering saja kau bawa kue ini ke sekolah, kan jadi menghemat uang saku ku"

"kau akan menang di festival nanti Wookie" kali ini Sungmin menyerahkan brosur festival makanan di sekolah "kau ikut kan?"

Wookie mengambil brosur dari tangan Sungmin dan membacanya bersama Kyuhyun. "sepertinya Wookie akan menang" ucap Kyuhyun yang masih mengemut garpu kecil di mulutnya dan menatap Sungmin "bagaimana menurut mu Sungmin hyung"

Sungmin tersenyum manis "aku rasa begitu, kau bisa Wookie"

Wookie mengangkat bahu "entahlah, tapi akan ku coba.. apa Teuki hyung bisa datang dan mencicipi kue ku ya?"

"tentu Wookie, maka dari itu buatlah sebuah cake special yang kau dedikasikan untuk hyung mu. Aku yakin dia akan datang nanti" jelas Sungmin

Wookie mangangguk mengerti "baiklah! gumawo Sungmin hyung!"

...

Leeteuk melihat jam tangan nya, dan sekarang waktunya untuk pulang lebih cepat demi Wookie. Tidak ada sesuatu yang special kecuali dia pulang cepat, Wookie sangat mengharapkan hal itu. setelah selesai, Leeteuk menuju keruang direktur Choi "permisi tuan Choi"

"ah ya Leeteuk-ssi"

"aku pulang lebih dulu, semua pekerjaan sudah ku selesaikan dan ku simpan dalam file" direktur muda beranama Choi Siwon itu mengangguk puas dengan pekerjaan Leeteuk "padahal aku mau mengajak mu makan malam Teuki hyung"

Leeteuk mengerutkan kening nya "jangan seformal itu kalau hanya aku dan kau berdua Leeteuk hyung, bagaimana pun juga kau lebih tua dari ku dan lebih berpengalaman. Aku justru berterima kasih padamu karena membantu ku"

"kau ini! Ya sudah aku pulang dulu Siwon-ah. Dongsaengku pasti sudah menunggu" Leeteuk membalikan badannya meninggalkan Siwon.

"Teuki hyung"

Leeteuk menoleh "ada apa?" Siwon perlahan menghampiri Leeteuk yang baru akan membuka kenop pintu. Namja tampan itu memeluk Leeteuk erat "kau kenapa?"

"boleh aku memeluk mu kan hyung? kau tahu aku anak tunggal tidak memiliki hyung. aku ingin tahu rasanya memiliki hyung"

Leeteuk membalas pelukan Siwon dan mengelus rambut namja yang menjadi atasannya itu lembut. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan untuk Wookie "kau bisa memeluk ku. anggap aku hyung kandung mu. Kau bisa bersandar padaku kalau kau merasa penat atau tertekan"

"gumawo hyung" Siwon tersenyum senang "kau hangat, sangat hangat" gumamnya manja. Siwon kemudian melepaskan pelukannya "miahne hyung, aku lupa kalau hyung harus pulang"

"ne kwenchana. Kapan-kapan datanglah kerumah ku"

Siwon mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan nya ketika Leeteuk keluar dari ruangan nya "enaknya punya hyung seperti Teuki hyung..huuuhhhhh"

0o0o0o0o0

"hyung! kau pulang lebih cepattt" teriak Wookie senang ketika melihat Leeteuk masuk kedalam rumah. Leeteuk sampai menutup telinga nya mendengar teriakan Wookie. "wah.. kalau begitu kita bisa makan malam dirumah nih.. aku masak deh!"

Leeteuk mengangguk lalu mengusap kepala Wookie dan namja itu hanya cengengesan di perlakukan seperti itu oleh hyung nya "iya.. hyung pulang cepat. Direktur Choi mengijinkan hyung pulang"

"wow! direktur Choi baik juga rupanya"

"makanya kau jangan berniat meracuni nya Wookie"Leeteuk terkekeh pelan dengan candaannya "sekarang ayo siapkan bahan-bahan yanga akan di masak" Leeteuk menarik Wookie menuju dapur

"tapi sebaiknya hyung ganti baju dulu deh, baju hyung warnanya putih nanti kotor. Hyung kan suka ngamuk kalau ada barang putih yang kotor. Aku yang menyiapkan semuanya dan hyung ganti baju"

"siap koki!"

Setelah berganti baju Leeteuk segera membantu Wookie, mengiris sayuran, menggoreng dan lain sebagainya. Sedangkan Wookie bertindak sebagai koki utama yang bertugas meracik bumbu. Leeteuk menaruh makanan yang sudah matang ke meja makan dan menata nya dengan rapi.

"akhirnya selesai juga" Wookie melepaskan apronya lalu ikut bergabung di meja makan bersama Leeteuk. Namja cantik itu mengambilkan nasi untuk Wookie "gumawo hyung"

Leeteuk mencicipi masakannya dan Wookie "wah ini enak! Kau berbakat chagi!"

Wookie tersenyum bangga. Mereka pun makan dalam diam,sampai akhirnya Wookie memutuskan untuk berbicara duluan sambil menyerahkan brosur festival.

"hyung bisa datang? Aku akan membuat kue yang enak,ku harap hyung bisa datang dan mencicipinya disana"

Leeteuk terdiam sebentar, berfikir apakah ia bisa datang atau tidak. Ah! Tentu saja bisa, kan demi Wookie bukan kah selama ini Leeteuk mati-matian belerja demi Wookie? Kalau hanya ini Leeteuk bisa datang. "ne, aku akan datang Wookie"

"aku percaya hyung pasti akan datang"

0oo0o0o0o0

Wookie berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah menatap banner besar yang terpampang. Dengan senyum dan semangat Wookie masuk ke dalam sekolah dan mulai mempersiapkan semua nya. Acaranya akan di adakan di halaman belakang sekolah. "Wookie!"

"Sungmin hyung!"

"semua sudah ku persiapkan bersama Kyuhyun, tinggal kau yang memilih bahan makanannya nanti. Sekarang letakan tasmu di tas dan bergegas ke halaman belakang. Acaranya sebentar lagi di mulai"

Wookie mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

Leeteuk mengetuk meja kerjanya dengan pulpen dan sesekali melihat jam tangan nya. Dia berniat untuk pulang lebih awal tapi sayang nya ada rapat dewan direksi dan itu harus melibatkannya. Siwon ingin membantu namun sayang nya tidak bisa. "Wookie..."

Disisi lain Wookie sudah bersiap untuk memasak dan saat peluit tanda di mulai nya festival,Wookie segera memilih bahan-bahan yang sudah di sediakan. Mereka di beri waktu selama 2 jam untuk memasak. Setelah Wookie selesai memilih bahan,Wookie malah diam dan menatap ke arah kerumunan orang-orang, mencari sosok hyung nya.

"Wookie! Ayo cepat kau tidak punya banyak waktu!" seru Kyuhyun yang melihat Wookie malah diam mematung. "Woo—" langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun untuk tidak menghampiri Wookie "Sungmin hyung!" seru Kyuhyun kesal

"biarkan dia Kyu, hanya dia yang memutuskan untuk tetap membuat kue atau tidak. Dan percaya hyung nya datang atau tidak"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tersenyum melihat Wookie yang berjarak tidak jauh darinya. Wookie memandangi bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue "hyung, apa kau akan datang' gumam nya sendiri.

30 menit sudah berlalu dan Wookie masih diam "kau datang kan?" Wookie mulai bergerak dan mempersiapkan adonan "aku yakin kau akan datang, akan ku buat kau bangga pada ku hyung"

Leeteuk tidak menyimak apa yang di bicarakan di dalam rapat. Dia terus-terusan melihat jam tangan nya "semoga masih sempat" gumam nya dan kembali fokus memperhatikan presentasi tetapi seberusaha apapun dia berkonsentrasi pikirannya tertuju pada Ryeowook. Dia tidak mau membuat adiknya itu kecewa karena ulah nya.

Wookie tersenyum senang ketika cake buatannya hampir selesai. "selesai!" teriaknya senang setelah menaruh potongan strawberry di atas cake. Wookie membuat 3 cake. 1 untuk para juri, lalu untuk pengunjung dan 1 lagi ia simpan untuk Leeteuk.

"Ryeowook-ssi,apa nama cake mu?"tanya juri yang mendatangi stand milik Wookie. Namja itu tersenyum "strawberry angel cake" jawabnya tegas. Leeteuk sangat menyukai strawbery tapi dalam bentuk jus,Leeteuk juga suka warna putih. Cake itu berwarna putih dan diatasnya ada beberapa potong strwaberry

"hmm.."juri-juri itu hanya bergumam "yah baiklah, kita lihat hasilnya nanti"

"ne!"

Setelah para juri menyicipi kuenya. Kini tinggal para pengunjung yang mencicipi cake buatanya termasuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Wookie tidak memperhatikan para pengunjung yang mencicipi cake nya, dia sibuk memikirakan Leeteuk.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Leeteuk mengendarai mobil nya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sesekali namja itu melihat jam tangan nya "jam setengah 6, apa acaranya masih berlangsung?" leeteuk menekan gas mobilnya dan melaju lebih cepat. Setelah sampai, Leeteuk segera memakirkan mobilnya dan kemudian berlari kedalam sekolah.

"sepi..." gumam nya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, Leeteuk berlari mencari Wookie. Dia ingat Wookie pernah bilang acara nya di halaman belakang sekolah. Leeteuk mematung di halaman belakang sekolah. Tidak ada siapaun disana, semuanya sudah selesai. Perlahan airmatanya turun "miahne..miahne Wookie.. miahn" ucapnya sambil terisak "aku mengingkari janji.. aku bukan hyung yang baik. Pasti kau sedih..miahne Wookie"

"masih ada satu cake yang ku sediakan untuk hyung ku tercinta"

Leeteuk segera membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat wajah Wookie yang tersenyum "aku menang hyung" Wookie membuka sebuah kotak yang di dalam nya berisi cake buatannya dan memotong nya untuk di berikan kepada Leeteuk " ayo coba hyung"

Leeteuk mengambil potongan cake dan memakannya dalam keadaan masih menangis "manis" ucap nya setengah terisak.

Wookie menaruh cake nya di bangku, kemudian memeluk Leeteuk "jangan menangis hyung. aku senang kok hyung bisa datang dan mencicipi cake buatan ku. cake itu khusus untuk hyung"

Leeteuk balas memeluk Wookie "miahne Wookie, aku terlambat.. sangat terlambat.. aku takut mengecewakan mu.. maafkan aku bukan hyung yang baik untuk mu"

"hyung ini bicara apa? Hyung itu hyung yang sangat baik buat ku. yang penting hyung sudah berusaha datang dan mencariku" Wookie melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Leeteuk. "senyum donk hyung"

Leeteuk tersenyum "selamat atas kemenangan mu Wookie. Sekarang ayo kita pulang. Hyung akan memasakan makanan special untuk mu"

"ne!" seru Wookie senang "kalau begitu aku duluan ke mobil ya!" Wookie berlari meninggalkan Leeteuk sendiri. Leeteuk menatap cake yang di taruh Wookie di bangku.

"lebih dari sekedar cake, rasanya lebih manis ketika ia membuatnya dengan kepercayaan nya padaku serta kasih sayang. Tuhan terima kasih kau memberiku dongsaeng berhati malaikat" leeteuk membawa cake itu dan berjalaan menyusul Wookie yang sudah melambai-lambaikan tangan nya. Memberi tanda agar Leeteuk bergegas.

End

Sumpah gaje banget di ff..

Sekali lagi jeongmal gumawo.#bowed


End file.
